Already Gone
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Riley is in an absuvie relationship! She has been alienated from friends and family, but what happens when she find a friendship in three members of Legacy. Can the save her and will she find love with a certain Legend Killer. Randy/OC Please review
1. Girls Night Out

_**This is a new story hope that you guys like it.**_

**I cant believe this is happening to me. Riley thought to herself as she was going threw her things trying to find her id. She had be searching for it all morning because her and some of her friends were going out. Riley had been counting on that night to get away from her abusive boyfriend and now that it had come she couldn't find her id. Her friends always wonder what Riley saw in Michael Mizanin, but she could never tell you why herself. Well she could at first , but now a days she didn't know why herself. Ever since he joined the WWE his attitude has changed so much. He is like a total different person from when he was on the Real World, but he is just to much into himself.**

**Instead of her staying home while he was on the road Mike always made her travel with him. So tonight they were in their home town so that gave her the chance to get away from him. He was already gone to the club with his friends Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. So that gave her enough to get ready and get the hell out of the room before he got back with his drunken buddies that always seemed to be trying to get into her pants and Mike was letting them try too. As Riley walked out of her room and ran down to the elevator she heard someone talking on the phone and she looked up and notice that it was one of her friends that Mike didn't want her hanging around. Riley knew that they had been very close before she let Mike come in between their friendship.**

**She turned away as she was waiting on the elevator. The guy noticed her, but he didn't know if it was her or not. So he went over to her just to see if it was his friend. Right when he got to her the elevator doors opened and he walked in right behind her. When she turned around she was face to face with her friend and he was a huge smirk on his face. Before she knew it he had her in a big bear hug spinning her around. She couldn't help, but to giggle in his huge arms as they were going around. Finally he stopped and put her down.**

**Riley, how the hell have you been doing? The male asked.**

**Good. Just getting away from Mike tonight. She said now looking at the floor not wanting him to know that she was being abused in more ways than just one.**

**There is something your not telling Rye.**

**No there is not.**

**Yes there is and we are not getting off this elevator until you tell. He said as he push the emergency stop button.**

**Fine you win Morrison.**

**Good now spill.**

**Well lately Mike and I haven't been doing so well. Ever since they broke you guys up he has been more cocky towards everyone including me. He and his new friends have been abusing me in more ways then one. She stopped as she started to cry. John put his arms around her and he just held her let her cry on him.**

**What have they been doing to you? Morrison asked**

**If Mike doesn't get his way he beat the holy hell out of me. Then when his friends are with him they take advantage of me. Which means they rape me three ways from Sunday and all I do is let them. I cant fight them off because there are three of them. I'm always scared to death that he is going to try and kill me.**

**Don't you dare say that cause you and I both know that is never going to happen with me around and my friends.**

**Riley smiled a little. Wait a minute. What friends are you talking about Morrison?**

**Oh yeah that is right you haven't been around to know that I have been hanging out with Legacy.**

**What? Have you lost your mind?**

**Nope. Riley they are really nice guys once you get to know them.**

**Morrison, I hope that you keep your eyes on Orton because he is the dangerous one out of all three of them.**

**Riley, that is his character. He isn't like that outside of the ring unless you make him like that. Please believe that they are cool.**

**I don't know if I can.**

**Okay. I have an idea. Why don't you come hang out with us tonight since you going out anyways.**

**I don't know if Maria, Melina, or Mickie are up for that.**

**Hell you know better than I do that Melina loves being around this. Plus I think that you should hang out with your best guy friend anyways since that asshole doesn't let you out of his sight.**

**Okay I guess I can talk to the girls.**

**Don't worry about that I have talked to Melina already and she told me she would have to talk to you since you were going out with her and Mickie. Plus you know Mickie is down for everything. So when she told you were going I knew that you couldn't say no to me so I knew that it was you getting on the elevator and I also knew it was my chance.**

**You had this planned out?**

**Yup. Can you blame me?**

**Nope. So are they meeting us in the lobby or what?**

**Yup. Rhodes, Orton, and DiBiase are down there right now with Melina, Maria and Mickie right now.**

**Great. Now I get to see what Legacy is really like. **

**True. He said as the elevator started up again.**

**It took them no time at all when the elevator started to get into the lobby. As they got off the elevator Randy was the first to notice Riley. She wasn't to tall, but wasn't too short either, she had long brown hair, the prettiest light blue eyes that he has ever seen she her body had all the right curves in all the right places. Her breast wasn't to big or too small they suited her body just right for him. He was never big on girls with big breast because that always got in the way of things. He saw that she had legs that wouldn't quit he knew he had to have her.**

**The first thing that Riley notice about Randy was his piercing blue eyes. She had never in her life saw eyes that beautiful in her life. The she noticed his toned body with all his muscles perfectly done. She thought to herself: **_**Damn I wish I could wrapped up with that body every night instead of Mike.**_** She was still looking up and down when she notice that he had sleeve tattoos on both of his arms. She couldn't resist men with tattoos that always drove her wild. Before she knew they were moving. Morrison had his arm around her and Melina walking and talking to the guys. Riley always felt safe around Morrison he always stood up for her and took care of when Mike was acting like a complete jerk. They all jumped into Randy's hummer and before Riley knew she was the only standing outside. She felt nervous about sitting in the front with Randy, but he opened the door for her and helped her into the huge car.**

**At the club!!!!**

They all walked into the club together. The girls got a booth to sit in while the guys went and got drinks. Riley had to admit that everything was going good so far with Legacy, but she just couldn't get her hopes up because of the way they act towards everyone on the show. The guys were at the bar ordering the drinks when Morrison noticed that Randy was watching Riley from a distances.

Hey man what you looking at? Morrison asked.

Oh nothing man. Randy said trying to stop looking at her.

Please man. I see the way you are looking at her.

Looking at who? He asked trying to play it off

Come on Orton, your looking at Riley. You have been since we left the hotel.

So what? I'm just looking doesn't mean that I am interested. Orton said a little mean.

Please dude. I know you better than you think.

What is that supposed to mean?

That means when you see someone that you like and you try to play it off than you really must like more than you are putting off.

Well maybe I do like her, but I don't know her and from what I heard she is dating that asshole Miz.

Yeah she is, but from what she told me earlier I going to make sure to get her the hell away from him.

What happened?

I cant say. I think that she should be the one to tell you.

Dude I understand, but I don't understand what is going on between you two?

Oh nothing. She managed us when I was tagging with Miz. Since then we have been very close friends, but ever since they split me and Miz up he has been keeping her all to himself and this is the first time I have gotten to see her in awhile.

Oh! Dude why is she with him if he is controlling her like that?

Well she has been with him for along time and she loves him, but now a days she doesn't want to be around him because of the way he is treating her.

Before Randy could reply to that Ted and Cody handed them some drinks and they were off to the table where the girls were at. Morrison sat between Melina and Riley while Randy sat on the other side of Riley with Ted and Cody between Maria and Mickie. They all were talking and having a good time when out of no where Morrison asked Melina to dance. Of course she jumped up and headed to the dance floor with Cody and Maria right behind them right along with Ted and Mickie. That just lefted Randy and Riley at the table all alone. Riley had never been so nervous in her life, but at that moment she was very nervous. Randy notice that she was nervous and that made him smirk a little because all the girls were never nervous around him like she was.

So what is your name again? He asked

My name is Riley. Riley Jones. She said

Nice to meet you. I am pretty sure you know who I am right? Randy asked

Yes, you're the Viper Randy Orton. She said with a small smile

That is right. So what do are you doing out here with a bunch guys?

Well Morrison is one of my best friends. He wanted me to hang out with him since I don't get to anymore.

Why don't you get to hang out with him?

Because of my boyfriend. He doesn't like me hanging out with guys he doesn't like at all.

Who is your boyfriend?

Michael Mizanin or otherwise known as the Miz.

Oh that prick.

That would be the one. Riley said as she realize that she was agreeing with him

Why are you with him then?

I don't know anymore. If you would have asked me that three years ago I would have told you that it was because he was sweet, kind and caring and I was in love with him, but now I am not so sure anymore. I am trying to find ways just to get away from him.

Why don't you just leave him?

Because it isn't that simple.

Why?

Because there are things that he does to me that I don't want to get out. He swore that he would do something really bad to me if I ever lefted him.

You shouldn't be in a relationship with a guy like that.

I know, but what can I do if I cant get out of it?

There is always away to get out of things.

Not when he own my contract to the WWE and he is always saying that he will never give me up.

There are ways you can get those things fixed with the right friends. He said smiling at her

What do you mean?

Oh nothing, just trying to help. He said thinking to himself: _Don't you worry your pretty little head we have been looking for a manager for Legacy and you seemed to be prefect now I will do what I have to just to make sure your away and happy from him._

Before she could say anything else her phone was going off. She noticed that it was a text message from Mike. Randy could tell by the look on her face that it was from Mike. She looked up at him and said she would have to take it, but before she could get up Randy moved closer to her and told her that she didn't have to go anywhere. For some reason Riley felt safe with Randy and she didn't understand why she could trust this much, but for some reason she didn't move. She opened her phone just to read the text.

_Riley where the fuck are you? You know that Dolph, Jack and myself are in the room looking for you? You need to get your ass back here right now or there will be hell to pay._

As she read that she felt the fear coming back to her and tears started coming down her face. Randy for some reason took his thumbs and rub the tears off of her cheek. Riley just looked at him, with her eyes swollen and tears still coming she didn't understand why Randy was being so nice to her, but she was glad that he was there at that moment. Randy couldn't understand himself at the moment, he just met the girl and now he was comforting her. He didn't understand why he felt so protective of her, but he knew that it had something to do with the way she made him feel. He saw that she was starting to cry so he put his arms around her and let her cry on him. Riley never felt so relax with crying in her life, but at that moment she felt like someone actually cared about her other than Morrison and her girlfriends.

I am so sorry that I messed up your shirt. She said looking up at him

It is not a problem. Are you okay?

Yes, I will. I just don't want to go back to that room with him.

Then don't.

Randy, I don't have any of my clothes and I don't have any other place to go.

Why cant you stay with Melina, Maria or Mickie?

Because Melina is rooming with Maria and Mickie is rooming with Eve.

Then you can come stay in the Legacy room.

I couldn't put you guys out like that.

Your not putting anyone out. I am inviting you to stay.

Are you sure?

Yes I am sure. Plus Ted and Cody might like to company since they say that I am such drag to hang out with. He said trying to make her laugh. Which it worked

Okay, but what clothes?

Don't worry about I have something that you can sleep in. It might be boxers and a Legacy t-shirt or one of my shirts. If that is okay with you?

Yea that is fine. Thanks Randy.

No problem. Now why don't we get the rest of the gang and get out of here.

I like that idea.

They got up and walked over to their friends who seemed to be drunk at the moment. They all lefted at the same time with Riley helping Melina walk and Randy laughing his ass off at Ted, Cody and Morrison fighting with each other over who could dance better. The whole ride back to the hotel was funny with everyone being drunk expect for Randy and Riley. They got back to the hotel and instead of everyone going back to their rooms they all ended up in Legacy's hotel room. Riley went into Randy's room as he gave her something to sleep in. She changed and walked back into the room and she noticed that Randy was looking her up and down which made her smile.

So what are the sleeping arrangements?

I was going to give you the bed and I was going to sleep on the floor. He said

No, no, no… you should sleep in your own bed. I could take the couch.

I don't think you want to sleep out there on the couch. Cause it sounds like everyone out there are having sex.

Good point. Then I could take the floor.

No. I am not making you sleep on the floor.

Then what are we going to do?

I guess that we could share the bed with no strings attached.

I guess that would be alright.

Good.

As Randy walked into the bathroom to change Riley jumped into the bed and covered up. About that time Randy walked out of the room in nothing, but his boxers. Riley couldn't help, but to stare because he was looking hotter than she has ever noticed before. It was like she couldn't take her eyes off of him that was until she saw him smirking at her. She closed her eyes acting like she was a sleep. Randy got into bed next to her she still was acting like she was sleeping until she felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her closed to him. He whispered in her ear: _Don't worry about anything you are safe here with me. I am not going to let him hurt you._ After he said that he kissed the back of her neck and fell asleep. Riley was thinking to herself : How could he possibly know what Mike was doing to her. Was it that noticeable? She didn't know what to think all she knew was that she felt safe with Randy and nothing was going to change that. Well not at that moment.

_There you have it. The very first chapter._

_Please review?!?!?!?!?_

_What do you think is going to happen?_


	2. The Fun is OverFor Now

_**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Just so that everyone knows Riley Jones in this story isn't the same as the one in Expect the Unexpected! She is the adopted sister of AJ Styles in this story! Just trying to keep everyone up to speed!!! Hope that you enjoy the story.**_

**Legacy's hotel room**

The next morning Riley started moving around as she was waking up. She noticed that there was a big arm around her holding her down. When she turned over and realize that it was Mike that it was none other that The Viper himself she smiled to herself , but then she felt the fear over coming her because she knew how Mike was going to react to her when she walked into her hotel room. So without hesitating any further she moved Randy's arm gentle enough not to wake him. When she got out of his arms she jumped out of bed grabbed her clothes and into the bathroom. She quietly shut the bathroom and changed into her clothes from last night. As she walked out of the bathroom she notice Randy was still sleeping soundly. She smiled as she walked out of the room just to notice Melina and Morrison were sleeping on the floor naked, and she was guessing that Maria and Cody were in his room with Ted and Mickie in his room.

She lefted a note for them to find telling them where she went. She made it to the door and she shut it behind her she ran into a sprint to the elevator. Before she could look where she was going she ran right into a rock hard figure in front of her. She hit the floor before the person she ran into could stop her from falling. Riley couldn't believe this was happening to her right now, but she knew that if she was paying attention she wouldn't have ran into the person right there. The put his hand out to Riley and she took it so he could help her up.

Thank you, but I am truly sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. She said as she looked up just to see her big brother AJ standing right.

Your welcome little sister. He said pulling her into a hug. He notice that she winched when he touched her back. Are you okay?

Yes, I am fine AJ. I just cant believe that you are here. What the hell are you doing here?

Well TNA and WWE have come together. Which means that I am going to around a lot more than I was.

That is great. She said hoping that he could help her get the hell away from Mike.

So how are you and Mike doing?

Good. I was on my way back to our room.

What were you doing out of your room?

Oh we had a bit of a fight and I decided that I would stay with Melina, Mickie, and Maria for the night just to cool off. You know how I can get.

Yes I do. Why don't you come have breakfast with you big brother.

Sounds good AJ, but I cant I have to get back before he starts worrying. She said knowing that Mike was going to beat the shit out of her when she walked threw the door.

Okay. Some other time. I will see you at the arena then little sister.

Of course you will. I better get going.

Alright. I love you Rye.

Love you too AJ. She said as she sprinted off again. AJ knew something was up, but didn't know what was up.

As she was in the elevator Riley remembered how sweet Randy actually was to her. He didn't even know her, but he was so sweet and caring. She thought to herself:_ Morrison was right. Ted, Cody and Randy are sweet outside of the ring. Ding Ding_. When Riley heard that ding it brought her out of her train of thought. She walked off the elevator and headed straight to her room. Before she had time to get her key card out Mike opened the door grabbed her and pulled her into the room. She let out a low scream as she hit the floor hard. She turned around just to see Mike slamming the door shut and walking over to her. She started moving backwards until she finally hit Dolph which he bent down , picked her up and held her there while Mike was punching her in her stomach and slapping her face around. When Dolph let her go she fell to the floor holding onto her stomach in pain. Mike of course wasn't finish with her.

Mike please don't. I promise I want do it again. She said crying

You should have thought about that last night when you were off whoring yourself off any guy that walks your way. He said as he pushed her into the room and slammed the door shut.

Mike please don't. Stop Please. Mike your hurting me, please stop…she screamed before he slapped her again and put his hand over her mouth.

About thirty minutes later Mike walked out as Dolph went in and it continued until Jack came out with a big smile on his face. He shut the door and Riley was lefted on the bed crying her eyes out. She just didn't know how she got herself into this mess, but she knew for damn sure that she had to get the hell out before it was to late.

**Back in Legacy's room**

Randy woke up just to notice that Riley wasn't there anymore. He looked around and saw that her clothes were gone and that the clothes he gave her to sleep in her folded and was lying on the end of the bed. He smiled to himself because that was the first time he actually didn't do anything with a girl and he actually felt good about it. He got out of the bed went into the bathroom took a shower got dressed and walked out of his room just to see Melina, John, Mickie, Ted, Cody and Maria were all up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee as he was getting ready to walk out of the hotel room completely he notice that there was a letter. He picked it up and started reading it with everyone looking at him.

_Randy,_

_Thanks for everything. I am sorry that I had to leave, but it was something that I had to do. I wish I could have stayed and hung out with you guys longer, but Mike always wants me with him in the mornings. I will see you at the arena hopefully. Tell everyone I said hey and see them there too._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Riley_

Randy smiled to himself as he finished the letter. He knew that he made a impact on her, but he didn't know how hard he was already falling for her. He just couldn't understand why someone like Mike would want to hurt her or control her like he does. Randy looked at the guys and they headed out to the gym while the girls went back to there rooms to freshen up before they went out shopping. Melina worried about Riley because she was the only one that knew what Mike had been doing to her. She knew that the only way for Riley to ever be happy again was for her to leave Mike and start her life all over. And if it took her last breathe Melina was going to get her friend away from him.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! If you have any ideas please send them to me because this story is kind hard for me to write!!!!**_

**At the arena for Raw!!!!**

Legacy just arrived to the arena with Morrison. They walked around saying hey to everyone and too the new members of the WWE. Morrison and Randy both were looking for Riley because they knew she was here since they heard the guards talking about The Miz being such a jerk and how he never let the sweet girl out of his sight. Morrison noticed that Riley's big brother AJ were was looking for her, but no one knew why he couldn't find her if The Miz was here already. About that time Riley came around the corner still holding her stomach. Morrison noticed that the right side of her face was red and how she was limping to her left just a little. Morrison knew something wasn't right it was an understatement to say that he was more than pissed off. Instead of making a scene right there in front of everyone he went straight over to Riley grabbed her by her lefted arm and pulled her into an open dressing room and he shut the door.

Okay Riley, what the hell is going on? Morrison asked

Nothing. Everything is fine John. Please just leave it at that. She said trying to lie her way out telling him everything.

Bullshit Riley. I know that there is something wrong. Just look at you, you seem to be in more pain than anything and I'm not going to let you leave this room until you tell what the fuck is going on. Morrison said

Fine. If you want to know everything then I will tell you, but don't say I didn't worn you that you not going to like it.

Whatever. Now just tell me.

The reason why I have been acting so different with everyone is because Mike has been abusing me. If he doesn't get his way he usually takes it out on me. Then his new friends have had their eyes on me since he started hanging around with him. Mike at first told them they can only look, but never touch, but that changed about three months ago when Mike got so pissed off at me that he threw me into the room pulled Dolph and Jack in there too and told them that they could do whatever they wanted to me. She paused trying to fight back tears because this was killing her on the inside.

Oh god Riley! Was all he could say because at that very moment he was going to kill Miz, Ziggler and Swagger, but Riley stopped him because there was more.

That isn't all. This morning I lefted the room so I could get back down to mine before he got up. I ran into AJ in the hall and I was trying not to make small talk with him because I didn't want him to find out anything. So I rushed passed him and went straight to my room and as I was pulling out my key card Mike opened the door and yanked me inside of the room, slammed the door and that was when Dolph held me up so that Miz could beat me. He punched me in my stomach repeatedly and then slapping in face. After he was done beating the holy hell out of me he took me to the room and raped me. I kept screaming no and for him to stop but he wouldn't and he held my mouth shut as I kept screaming. Then when he was done he let both of friends rape me. I couldn't do anything after they were done, but lay there off in my own little world.

Those bastards. I swear to god I am going to kill them. Morrison said as he was trying to walk out of the room, but he felt Riley grab his arm stopping him.

John, please don't do that. I just need a little time to get the hell away from him.

How are you going to do that?

I don't know yet, but I need to try to get my contract the hell away from him then maybe I could move on.

Riley I don't want you stay with him in that locker room.

Where am I going to stay John?

Your going to come to the Legacy locker room with me and stay there with me and Legacy.

John I cant do that. I don't want to put in the mix.

Well that is to late because Miz already put me into the mix after he put his hands on you and raped you and letting his friends to the same thing.

John!

Look I don't want to hear anything else out of you. Your not going back to him.

Before Riley could say anything Miz and his friends walked into the room. Of course Morrison was blocking them from getting Riley because she was scared of them. Miz was watching her because he could tell that something wasn't right and he knew that she wouldn't tell Morrison about what was going on, but he knew better than to believe that. He watched Morrison and he protected Riley from them.

John what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend? Miz asked watching Riley

What the hell does it look like Mike? I am protecting her from your abusive ass.

What the fuck are you talking about dude?

I know that you have been beating the holy hell out of her Miz.

I don't know what the fuck she has been telling you man, but I have never laid my hands on that girl. If she told you different then she is lying her ass off.

Don't try that shit with Miz. Look at her and tell you haven't laid your hands on her.

Dude I have never hit her.

Don't fucking lie Miz. Look how scared she is of you guys. She hasn't made at move to walk over to you guys.

That is because she is a little bitch and she doesn't know her place yet. Dolph said

You keep your fucking mouth shut you asshole. Morrison shot back as Randy, Ted, Cody, Melina, Maria, Mickie and AJ walked into the room after hearing fighting.

What are you going to do about? Dolph shot back

I'll show what the fuck I'm going to do. Morrison said as his friends jumped in front of him.

Riley, get your ass over right now so we can leave these assholes. Miz shouted at her

No. She said in a low voice

What the fuck did you say to me you little whore?

I said no Mike I am not going with you guys.

Why you little bitch. He said trying to jump at her, but instead he got AJ and Morrison in front of him while Ted, Cody and Randy stood behind them watching over Riley.

I'm daring you to touch Miz. Morrison said

This isn't over Riley. You know that you are my manager and you have to come out to the ring with me. So you know that I will get you then. Miz said as he and his friends walked out of the door.

Okay. Will you please tell what the hell is going on here? AJ asked

Miz has been beating Riley up AJ. Morrison said

Is that all he has been doing to her. Cody asked looking madder than hell

Yes. That is all he has done to her. Morrison said looking at Riley.

That son of a bitch is going to get his ass kicked. Randy said with Ted agreeing with him.

Randy is it alright if she stays in our locker room with us? Morrison asked

I was getting ready to say that she could dude. Randy said looking at Riley who was now shaking.

Morrison walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and just held her there. Riley started crying but she then whispered low enough so he was the only one that could hear her: _Thanks for not saying anything about them raping me._ He just stood there rocking her back and forth and he told her:_ It is not my place to tell them that, but when you do tell them I will be right there for you._ Riley just smiled at him. That was when everyone joined in for a group hug before heading off to their locker rooms.

**During the show!**

Riley of course had to walk Miz down to the ring for his match against Kofi Kingston. The whole time she was cheering for Kofi to win because she knew that it was getting under the Miz's skin the fans notice the evil looks that Miz was giving Riley during the match. Riley was fussing with Swagger and Ziggler when Miz was distracted and the next thing he knew he was rolled up into a pin 1.2.3 ding ding!! Here is your winner: Kofi Kingston. After Kingston lefted the ring Miz ordered Swagger and Ziggler bring Riley into the ring. They done just that. As the pushed her into the ring Miz grabbed her by the arm and had a microphone in his hands.

What the hell do you think your doing? Have you lost your mind?

No. I' m sorry Miz. Please I will be good next time.

Riley don't you forget that I own you. You cant go no where without me.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They console me they understand_

_They talk me._

Well Miz, you may own her right now, but not for long. Randy said

Really? Who going to take her away from me?

Well you see Miz, myself, Cody and Ted here talk to Vince earlier tonight and we asked him for a match against you. Which will take place next Monday on Raw. It is going to be a three on one handicap match where the winner of the match gets Riley and her contract. Randy said smirking

You cant do that. Miz shouted

Actually Miz we can plus we already did. Cody said

You have no other choice Miz. Ted said

Fine, but I have you know Riley wont be going anywhere. Miz shouted back at them.

Glad to see your so confident Miz, but you haven't to know something else if your little gay friends there try to get involved with the match you will lose and she will come to us her contract and all. Randy said smirking even bigger as he watch the Miz go completely crazy.

With that being said Randy's music hit again and they walked back stage leaving Riley shocked while Miz, Swagger and Ziggler were going crazy at the fact that they could lose Riley in just a week. As Riley got out of the ring she ran backstage just to find her girlfriends standing there waiting for her.

Hey guys.

Hey Riley. Are you in a rush to go some where? Melina asked

Well Mel I was looking for Randy. Did you see where he went?

Yeah, they went back to their locker room and they seemed to be happy about something.

I know they are, but I have to get to them and find out the hell is going on.

Wait up I am coming with you. Melina said leaving Mickie and Maria at the gorilla position for their match.

As Riley and Melina walked down the hallway trying to get the Legacy locker room they saw AJ and his friends from TNA getting ready to go to the gorilla position in just a few minutes. Riley hugged her brother before she was off again. When they finally made it to the locker room they saw that the door was cracked just a little and they could see Morrison, Orton, DiBiase and Rhodes were laughing about what just happened. Riley couldn't take it anymore she busted into the room scaring the hell out of them.

What the hell was that? Riley shouted

Riley clam down. Morrison said trying not to laugh

Oh go to hell Morrison. Now answer my damn question. What hell were you guys thinking? Riley said still a little mad

Okay. We figured that this was the best way to get you the hell away from Miz. Ted said getting a little scared

What? Was all she could say

Riley, don't get us wrong your great as a heel, but we figured that you need a fresh start and we wanted to give that to you. Plus we have been looking for a damn good manager and from what we have heard from Morrison you are sure as hell great for the job. Ted said.

I don't know what to say.

Well you don't have to say to much…yet. Ted said

You have to let us win the match first. Which in our case isn't going to be hard. Randy said with that smirk Riley couldn't resist.

Well I am sorry for acting like a crazy person. Riley said

Hey we have our moments too. Cody said

So you are riding back with us to the hotel? Morrison asked

Yeah I guess. Damn!

What? They all asked

My bags are in his room still.

Oh you don't to worry about Rye.

Why?

Because Maria and I have already had someone remove your stuff out of that room and into our room. Melina said

You didn't have to do that.

Yes we did. We are just so tired of seeing you hurt and everything. You have a right to happy too. Melina said rubbing her friend's back

Thanks guys.

Hey what did I tell you back when I was tagging with the Miz.

You told me that you had my back no matter what.

I am not going back on my word what so ever. Got me Jones.

Yes I got you Morrison.

If you two are ready can we please get the hell out of here. Cody asked

Okay Mr. I cant hold on any longer. Riley said

Everyone laughed at that accept Cody who was glaring at her. As they walked out of walked out of the locker room. They noticed that the Miz, Swagger and Ziggler were watching them Randy put his arm around Riley as they walked passed them. Randy turned his head just in time to see Miz turning red in the face and that just made him laugh because he knew that was a good way to get under his skin. Now all we have to do is wait until next week to get the diva we want, Randy thought to himself as they walked out of the building.

_There it is Chapter 3!_

_What do you think is going to happen with The Miz and Riley?_

_Do you think that Legacy is going to win Riley's contract?_

_Is there something going on between Riley and Randy?_

_Please Review_


	4. The Big Win

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!_

**The next Monday Night Raw**

Riley had been dreading this day because she knew that it was do or die at the point. She wanted Randy, Ted and Cody to win because she had become very close to them. She also knew that at some point she was going to have to tell them everything, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. As she arrived to the building with Melina, Maria, and Mickie she notices that Dolph was trying to get a girl to hang around with him. Riley knew she couldn't let that happen so she decided that she would go stop it if she could even do that. As she walked over to them Melina was dead on her heels because she knew what could happen if Riley was by herself.

Umm...Dolph don't you have a match to be getting ready for? Melina asked

What it too you Melina?

Dolph this young lady right here doesn't want anything to do with you so why don't just leave her alone. Riley said getting mad.

What are you going to do about Riley? That is right ever since you have been hanging around Legacy and Morrison you grew a backbone. There is just one thing you forgot. He said

Oh really. What is that?

The fact that I have already had you and you weren't the best lay I have had. He said

When Riley heard that it just made her snap. She balled up her fists and she swung one good time and knocked Dolph right in the mouth. Melina couldn't believe what she just saw, but instead of checking on Dolph she grabbed Riley just in time for Ted and Cody to come into the building to see Dolph holding his jaw while Melina had a hold of Riley.

I know I am going to regret asking this, but what happened? Ted asked

Dolph was hitting on this girl right here and Riley told him to stop because the girl wasn't interested, but Dolph had to get the last word in so he said something to Riley and set her off the edge and she knocked in the mouth. Melina said still holding a very pissed off Riley.

Dude don't you know by now not to piss women off? Ted asked

Right DiBiase! Just keep talking because you know that your last girlfriend came running to me because poor little Ted wasn't good enough for her. Dolph said smiling because he knew that would piss Ted off.

In which case it did because Ted was getting ready to punch in the face too when Cody grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. About that time Stephanie walked around the corner just to see that there were two people being held back from Dolph Ziggler. She knew something was up when she saw that one of those people were Riley.

What is going on here? She asked

Nothing Mrs. McMahon. Just handling some busy with my manager and her little friend here. Dolph said with a smug look on his face.

Don't even lie Mr. Ziggles. He started something with this young lady right here and she told him to stop so when he wouldn't I told him it would best if he lefted her alone. Then he said something to me that set me off and that was when I punch in the face. Then he said something to Ted here and he got pissed off too and tried to hit him in the face to. Riley said

Well it seems that you have been working hard making small talk with some of the others.

Well maybe if they would mind their own business then I wouldn't have to say anything to them that would make them hit me. He said.

Since you want them to hit you so bad you better you a tag team partner because you will be facing Morrison and Riley in a mixed tag team match later tonight. Since Ted is already in a match tonight facing the Miz tonight with Randy and Cody. Stephanie said

That isn't fair. He shouted

I don't care if you don't think that it is fair. You work for me and what I say goes. So I suggest you find you a tag team partner right now. She said

With that being said Dolph stormed off leaving Ted, Cody, Riley and Melina standing in shock about what just happened. Riley knew how to wrestle some, but she never thought that she would have to get into the ring against anyone ever. Ted finally was calm enough for Cody to let him go, but he still was pissed that he couldn't get his hands on Ziggler himself. Then he notice how nervous Riley was looking about her match tonight.

It is going to be okay Riley. He said

How do you know that Ted? She asked

Because you're going to have Morrison's out there with you and don't worry because I am coming out to the ring with you guys just be sure that nothing else happens. Ted said

What?

That is right I am going to be out there with you guys. Because you know that Ziggler is going to have Swagger with him just to get even with Riley. Ted said

Thanks Ted. She said as he pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.

As Riley and Melina went off to the divas locker room because Melina was going to let her use one of her outfits, but when they couldn't figure out what one she was going to wear that was when she heard a knock at the door. Melina opened the door just to see Randy, Ted, Cody and Morrison standing there with smiles on their faces.

Oh god. What do you guys want? She asked

Well we thought that we would bring Riley her new wrestling gear. Randy said with a smile

Okay Orton. Where is it?

Before they could blink Randy pulled out a black and gold two piece outfit that had Legacy on the front and Born Better on the back. Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she knew that she was going to like it. Riley walked over to them and took the outfit out his hands and smiled at him. Melina pushed them out of the room and shut the door while Riley changed into her wrestling gear. When she walked out Melina mouth just fell open. She couldn't believe how good Riley looked.

What? It is way too much isn't it.

No. You look hotter than Maryse on a good day. No wait change that. You look hotter than Maryse. Melina said

Are you sure?

If you don't believe me let's ask the guys.

I thought that they just lefted.

That was when Melina opened the door for Morrison, Randy, Cody, and Ted and she told them that they could come in. When they walked into the locker room and saw Riley in her wrestling gear their mouths fell open. Riley thought that it was because they didn't like it, but boy she was wrong.

Damn Riley. If you weren't my best friend I would so do you. Morrison said

He has a point girl. Cody said smirking

Oh shut up Rhodes. You know that she would rather do a guy like me instead of you. Ted said

Will you two please shut up. This is Riley's moment not yours. And for your future information she wouldn't be doing you two. When she has a real man right in front of her. Randy said

Why aren't we cocky Orton? I wouldn't be doing anything with any of you. She said. They all laughed when she said that.

Riley's match seemed to be going fast since she hasn't been in the ring once, but finally her chance came when she was tagged in. Riley and Maryse was throwing punches left and right, but Riley had the upper hand before Swagger got involved and pulled her feet right from under her which in that case knocked her down. That was when everything started changing. Dolph got tagged in even though it was supposed to guys against guys and girls against the girls the ref was busy talking to Maryse. That gave Dolph the time he needed or so he thought. When he got close to Riley and tried to go after her hair she gave him a low blow and went to tag Morrison into the match. John took the tag and started hammering on Dolph's head with Ted cheering him on while checking on Riley. About that time Dolph tagged Maryse into the match which meant that Riley had to be tagged in. John tagged her in and instead of wasting time Riley kick Maryse right in the side of her head and knocked her down. Riley covered her and got the one two three.

Here are your winners: John Morrison and Riley Jones. Lillian Garcia said

As they made it backstage Riley was picked up by her brother who was hugging her to death. She was so proud of herself as he put her down he notice that the Miz was on his way to the gorilla position. AJ put Riley behind him while Miz was right there.

Well it looks like my girlfriend can fight. Miz said with a smile

She can do more than that. Morrison said

Shut up. Riley I know you're going to be out there tonight during my match against your Legacy gay guys. I just wanted you to know that you will coming back with me and you will be wearing something that has my name on it. Got it. Miz said

Well Miz, you need to know something. I have more faith in Legacy than I ever did in you. As of right now I am no longer your girlfriend. Just to let you know if I was you I would watch my back because Ted, Cody or Randy aren't the guys to play your sick game. Riley said smiling as she saw Legacy making their way to the gorilla position.

Before Miz could say anything his music hit. And he walked right passed them and head out towards the ring. They heard boos everywhere in the arena as Miz walked down to the ring. The next thing she knew Legacy was on their way to the ring. Riley watches and smiled at them as they got into the ring. Riley walked out and she sat down with The King and JR as they called the action in the ring. Riley wasn't pay attention to what was going on because she was more worried about what was going to happen if Miz kept her contract. It was ten minutes into the match and Riley was on the edge of her seat when she saw the Miz beating the hell out of Cody in the corner. Miz waved and blew a kiss at Riley which made Riley wiggle in her seat.

Oh my god King the ref got knocked out. JR said

What on do you think is going to happen? King said

I have no idea, but I hope that Legacy has a plan. JR said

Swagger and Ziggler came running out trying to get involved with the match, but Ted and Cody held them off as long as they could. AJ and Morrison came running down to help Ted and Cody with Ziggler and Swagger. Meanwhile in the ring Miz was in control of Randy as Randy was lying out flat of his back in the ring Miz was getting ready to do the Bone Crushing Finale when Riley jumped into the ring and kick Miz right in the face. As she jumped out she started cheering Randy on. As Randy came too he got up and hit the RKO on Miz which knocked him. The ref rolls back into the ring and he counts 1.2.3…. ding ding

Here are your winners: Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton

Riley jumped into the ring and hugged Randy. As the rest of the team came into and celebrated with each other. Stephanie walked out and handed Randy, Riley's contract and said she now your manager and she wished good luck. Riley couldn't believe that she was finally away from the Miz. She was now a part of Legacy and she was finally going to get her chance to be happy.

_There you have it Chapter 4!_

_What do you think The Miz is going to do now?_

_Please review_


	5. A Resque and A Kiss

_Thanks for the reviews!!!! _

**Six weeks later**

It has been six weeks since Riley contract was won by Legacy. She has been more like her old self since becoming there manager. The only thing that was bothering he was that Miz, Ziggler and Swagger were everywhere she turned. Luckily Ted or Cody are always with her when they are backstage. Lately her matches happen right before Ted or Cody's so they don't have much time to go out there with her. Randy has been so busy with promoting things that are dealing with the WWE… so he really hasn't been around much. He has been there for the shows, but other than that he has been busy dealing with the championship.

Well tonight was different for Riley because Ted and Cody weren't there with her because their flights were late and they haven't gotten there yet. So Riley was at the arena by herself with some of the girls. One of the girls was Maryse and Riley and she never got along since the fact that Legacy got her contract from Miz six weeks ago. Riley walked into the Diva's locker room just to see Maryse, Miz, Swagger and Ziggler there. She couldn't believe that he was there, but she didn't let it bother she was about to turn around and walk out there door when she felt someone grab her arm and yanked her back into the locker room. When he pulled her back into the room they shut and locked the door.

Please Mike you don't have to do this? Riley said

Why not Riley? You know that we are made to be together and now that I don't have you I don't think that any other guy will when they find out what kind of slut you are. Miz said smiling.

Mike you don't have to do this. She pleaded

Riley you have to understand something I get what I want. I still you want you and if I can't have you neither will that pretty boy Orton. He said

Mike I am begging you. Please don't tell them.

Why not? Don't you want them to know what kind slut you are? Don't you want them to know how you slept with me, Swagger and Ziggler here?

Mike, they don't need to know everything. Plus you know damn well that you guys raped me and forced me to do those things to you. All I did was lay there and let you guys do whatever you want to me. She said

Before she knew it Miz slapped her hard across the face. That was when Maryse, Jack and Dolph pinned Riley in the corner of the room while they all started hitting her. It wasn't long before Randy walked past the Divas locker room and heard the commotion in there. He heard what he thought was Riley screaming and without thinking twice about Randy busted the door open. When he saw three guys and one girl jumping all over Riley! He ran over to too them and started pushing the guys off of her. When they finally got off of her he jumped in front of so that they couldn't get anywhere near her.

What the fuck do you think you're doing? Randy asked

Oh, just showing Riley what talking is going to get her if she keeps it up! Miz said

Are you threatening her? Randy yelled.

What do you think Orton? Miz said

Before Randy could anything Miz and his gang were out of the room. Randy was pissed off, but he turned and saw Riley down on the floor holding her legs to her chest. He bent down and sat next to her and put his arms around her and just held her there. Riley just let herself fall into his chest. Randy didn't do anything to move her; he just let her cry on his shoulder.

Are you okay Riley?

No! I don't know why he just can't let me be.

Because he is a jerk and he doesn't want you to be happy in which that is something that you are when you are with us. Randy said.

Yeah true. She said but she was thinking that there is more to the story than she letting everyone know.

How about you get your things and come to the locker room with me?

Are you sure that is a good idea?

Riley I think that it is a better idea that you come with me instead of staying in this locker room waiting for them to come back. He said

Okay I guess you have a point there.

The show had started, but Riley wasn't in her right frame of mind because she still was hurting herself thinking about all things that she went through with Mike. Everyone could tell that Riley wasn't acting like the happy girl that they grew to know and love. Instead she was acting like the broken down girl they saw six weeks ago. Riley went out and won her match trying not to think about what happened earlier in the evening, but it was so hard for not too since she was having a hard time trying to figure out what would have happened if Randy hadn't gotten there when he did. As she walked back to the locker room she overheard some of the divas talking about her.

Did you see how Riley was looking tonight? Beth asked

Yes. She looked like someone had told her a deep dark secret that she doesn't want to get out for everyone to hear. Rosa said

What could she be hiding that she doesn't want anyone to know? Layla asked

I don't know, but I am sure it has something to do with the fact that she broke up with the Miz and went straight to three different guys. In that case she is the biggest slut that has every graced the WWE. Michelle said

You don't know a damn thing about her. Maria said

Oh and you do? Michelle asked

Yes I do. Riley would never cheat on anyone in her life. She is the most sweetest and trustworthy girl that I have ever met. So if you don't mind please keep your mouth shut and stop spreading rumors about someone that you don't even know McCool. Maria shouted

Riley had heard enough. She walked away from where everyone was talking and she had tears running down her face. Even though Maria had took up for her Riley still couldn't believe that Michelle and her friends were talking about her. Then she thought about what would happen if the rumors got to Randy, Ted, Cody and even her brother. She just couldn't deal that right now, but she knew that when the time was right she would tell them. As she walked into Legacy's locker room she saw that the guys weren't even in the room at the time. So she decided that she needed a nice hot shower. While Riley was in the shower she hadn't heard Randy, Ted, Cody and Morrison walk into the locker room. They were talking about what they had been hearing about Riley and Mike.

Dude! Do you honestly think that Riley would cheat on him? Cody asked

I don't think that she would. Ted said

God knows I know that she wouldn't do anything like that. Morrison said

Guys, Riley wouldn't do that kind of thing because it just not in her, but the Miz on the other hand he would sleep with anything that walks. So no I don't think that she would do anything like that, but who in the world would say that she would do something like that? Randy asked

Randy, man I know what you mean, but Riley has some things that she has to tell people when the time is right for her. Morrison said

Dude I understand that, but you have to understand something John. I am falling for her and I don't know why. Randy said

Cody and Ted stood in shock. While Morrison was trying to put the words together in his head! About that time Riley walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and when she saw the guys just standing there she knew that something was up.

Okay! What the hell is going on with you guys? She asked

Nothing! Just waiting on you! Randy said all fast before anyone else could say anything.

Well doesn't look like nothing, but I guess I will let it go for now. She said just watching them.

Are you coming out to the ring with us tonight? Ted asked

I guess so. Since I'm a part of your team. Riley said

After they won their match Legacy walked back to the locker room just to see two girls waiting in the room for Ted and Cody. Riley couldn't believe that the two of them had met two girls at the airport and picked them up at the same time, but she knew that was a guy thing. Everyone had their showers which Ted and Cody lefted with the two girls before Randy were even done with his shower. As Randy walked out of the bathroom fully dressed just to see Riley still there.

Where did Ted and Cody go?

They lefted with their women like ten minutes ago.

Oh! So do you have a ride back to the hotel?

Nope. I was hoping that I could ride with you.

You know that you don't even have to ask.

Well you know me Randy I like to ask before I just jump into someone car.

Well you sure as hell didn't waste any time jumping into my bed with me the night that you stayed in the Legacy suit. He said with his trademark smirk

Well, you're the one that insisted that I sleep in the bed with you. But if I do remember correctly you I was the one that woke up with a tattoo covered arm around my waist holding me to them. She shot back with a smile

Randy couldn't think of a good come back at the time, but he knew that he would have one soon enough. As they lefted the arena Randy and Riley sat in the car in silence the whole way to the hotel. When they got to the hotel Randy helped Riley out of the car and carried her bags into the building for her. When they got into the elevator they just stood there. Riley wasn't even pay attention to what was going on when all of sudden she felt the elevator stop. She looked over at Randy who stood there just looking at her. He had pushed the emergency break button to stop the elevator.

Randy what are you doing? Riley asked starting to get scared

I wanted to ask you something without everyone else around. He said

Oh! What do you have to ask me?

I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. Just to get know each other a little better. He said

What?

I wanted to know if you would go out with me.

Randy, I would love to. Riley said with a smile on her face

Really! He asked

Yes. But we're going as friends for now right?

Yes. We are just going as friends so we can get to know each other a little better. He said

Okay. Do you think that we could get to our rooms now?

I think that can be arranged. He said pointing at his cheek.

Riley took the hint and she leaned over and kissed his cheek which brought that smirk that she loved back on his face. He pressed the emergency break again and that was when the elevator started moving again. When they finally reached their floor they walked off together, Randy still was carrying her bags for her. He followed her to her room, when she got the door open Randy put her bags into the room. He walked back out into the hallway with Riley standing right there in the door.

So I guess this is goodnight. He said

I guess it is. She said

Well I will see you tomorrow.

Yup! You will see me tomorrow.

Before anything else was said Randy couldn't help himself he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. Riley was taken aback by the kiss, but when she realize what was going on she kissed him back. He pulled her closed to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Finally Riley had pushed him back so she could breathe. She looked up at Randy who was still smiling about the kiss, but she couldn't do anything. She was still in shock, but she finally smiled back at him.

Goodnight Riley. He said

Goodnight Randy. She said as she watched him walk down the hall to his room. She was thinking to herself could this really be happening to me. Am I falling for Randy when I have only known him for a couple months? She couldn't shake the feeling that she was feeling for him so she decided just to go to bed and think about everything in the morning, but she knew that she was going to have good dreams that night.

_Chapter 5 is done!_

_Do you think that Riley is falling for Randy?_

_How do you think that Randy is going to react when Riley tells him about her past?_

_Do you think that Randy will stay with her?_

_Please Review!!!!_


	6. Here Comes The Pain

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! **_

**The after the date!**

Riley and Randy date went well, but they didn't expect for the Miz to be there with his goons. Dolph was watching Riley really closed because they knew if that she said anything it wouldn't have to do anything. Randy noticed how uncomfortable Riley was getting since they saw them. It was the next morning Randy, Ted, and Cody were heading off to the gym. To their surprise no one was there yet, but that changed when Miz, Ziggler and Swagger walked into the gym.

Well look who we have in here guys. If it isn't the Legacy squad. Miz said

Miz we are not here to fight. We are here to work out and train for the most part. Ted said

Randy how was the date with Riley the slut? Dolph asked with a smirk

She is not a slut. Randy snapped back

That is what you think Randy, but we know different. Jack said

What is that supposed to mean? Cody asked

Oh so she hasn't told you how she screwed all three of us while she was with Miz here. Dolph said smiling

Riley would never do that. Randy shot back

Oh she did man! She actually has slept with us more than once. What can we say she just couldn't get enough of Swag man, Mr. Ziggles and The Awesome One here. Jack said

Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. Randy yelled at them.

Dude we are just telling you the truth. If you don't believe us then why don't you just go ask Riley yourself. Miz said

Fine. We will. Come on guys lets get out of here. Randy said

As Legacy lefted the gym Miz, Swagger and Ziggler watch with amusement on their faces. When Randy was out of sight Miz said aloud: _Pretty soon Legacy will leave Riley all alone and she will having no choice but to come back to us. And when she does we are going to make her life a living hell. But first we have to make sure that we get rid of Legacy once and for all._ Randy was mad as hell for the way they were talking about Riley. When they finally got to her floor Randy ran right to her door Ted and Cody was close behind him. When they were right in front of her door Randy began banging on it like a mad animal of some kind. Riley walked out of her room just to hear banging on her door she thought for sure that it was Mike again, but she didn't want to say anything until she was sure. She opened the door just to see Randy, Ted and Cody standing right there she was getting ready to say something, but she lost all train of thought when she saw the look of evil in Randy's eyes.

Hey guys what is up? She asked trying not to look afraid

Riley we need to talk. Randy said walking inside the room all fast

Do you know what this is about guys? She asked Ted and Cody who were still staying there.

It has something to do with Swagger, Ziggler and Miz. Cody said

They said some stuff to us and told us to come ask you. Ted said as they both walked into the room. Riley shut the door behind them and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Okay so what is it? She said

Did you sleep with all three of them? Randy asked without easing his way around it.

What?

Did you sleep with Miz, Swagger and Ziggler while you and Miz were together. Randy asked again starting to get mad

Umm… well I did sleep with Mike. She said trying to find the right words to say

What about the other Riley? Cody asked

Riley we're not going to judge you because everyone makes mistakes in their lives, but we just need to know the truth. Ted said

Well it is a long story. She said

We have all the time in the world right now. Please just tell me you didn't cheat on him with those two. Randy said

No I never cheated on Mike, but he did force them to sleep with me. She said

What? They all ask

Mike abused me in so many ways, but the worst way was when he forced me to sleep with him and when he was done he would stay in the room and force me to sleep with Jack and Dolph. I would always tell them no, but they kept doing what every they wanted to do and Mike never tried to stop them. She said while she was crying

So your telling us that they raped you. Cody said

Yes that is what I am telling you Cody. She said

I cant believe those assholes would make it sound like you're the biggest whore around, but in reality they were abusing you and making you do things that you didn't want to do. Ted said

I cant deal with this right now. I have to clear my head. Randy said

Randy! Don't do this to her man. Cody shouted as he heard the door slam

Ted and Cody looked at Riley who was now on the floor with her knees closed to her chest. They went and sat down on either side of her and they comforted her the best that they could. Riley couldn't believe that the one person that she thought of as her protector would just walk out on her after telling him the truth about everything. She knew that she had Ted and Cody there, but it wasn't the same. It seemed like they had been sitting there for hours when really they hadn't been there long.

**At the arena**

Ted, Cody and Riley arrived to the arena together. Ted and Cody really didn't want to leave her so they stayed with her. As they walked into the arena Riley saw Miz, Swagger and Ziggler stand there smiling when they thought she was by herself. Their smiled fell when they saw Ted and Cody come to her side and walked with her. They couldn't believe it Ted and Cody actually stuck by her. Miz knew that Riley had to have told them the truth about everything. They just walked past them like nothing had happened, but they came to a complete stop when they heard them say something.

What did you say Miz? Ted asked

I said what your going to believe that slut over us.

Well yes we are. Cody said

Why? Dolph asked

Because she has been right about everything. She told us about you beating her, then Randy walked in on you and friends there beating her up in the Divas locker room. Now you tell us that she was the horny one and she cheated on you. But she told us that you forced her to do Miz. That was when everything clicked into place cause if she was cheating on you Miz you would have dumped her long ago, but you didn't and that didn't seem to add up just right. So yes we do believe her over you guys. Your best bet is to stay the hell away from her because if you don't then your going to regret it. Ted said

Well it looks like Randy your so called leader isn't with you. I wonder why? Miz said changing the subject

He couldn't handle what was going on thanks to you guys lying and making me tell them everything when I wasn't sure I was ready for them to know. Riley snapped back

You remember what happened the last time you snapped at me? Miz asked

Yes I do, but your not going to do a damn thing now because Vince and Stephanie knows about you beating on me in the locker room last week and the only reason why they didn't go to you right then was because I didn't want to make a big scene out of it and have everyone in the locker room talking about it, but to tell you the truth I don't give a damn anymore. She said

What are you going to do about it Riley? Dolph asked

She doesn't have to do anything because we have done it for her. AJ said as Riley turned around to face her brother

What do you mean? Jack asked

He means that you guys are suspended for 90 days. Stephanie said

That is bull. What about her? Miz asked pointing at Riley

To my knowledge Riley hasn't done anything wrong and she isn't going to be punished for not saying anything sooner because you three can be intimating. Plus the fact that she was scared to say anything. Stephanie replied.

This isn't fair. Jack shouted

I don't care what is fair to you guys. She said

Riley, you better watch you back because your going to get yours. I am promising you that. Miz said as they were being pulled out of the building.

Don't you worry little sister, your not going to be alone. AJ said

You cant protect me AJ, because you have a family of your own to watch over. She said

We will. Ted and Cody both said.

What? She asked them

Riley, you are apart of our team and you have become the little sister I never had so I want to protect you. Cody said

Me too Riley. You have made us better guys off the camera than you will ever know and we want to return the favor by protecting you from them assholes.

If that is what you guys want than I guess it is okay. Riley said

Great! They both shouted as the hugged her

Well if you three have that settle I have a question for you. Stephanie said

What is up boss? Cody asked

Can you please tell me why Randy had asked to take a couple of weeks off from work? Stephanie asked them

He hadn't said anything to us. Ted said

I know why he would want to take time off. Riley said

Why is that? Stephanie asked

Because he needed to get away from me. Riley said with tears forming in her eyes

Oh Riley. You don't know that for sure. She said

Yes I do. He walked out of the room when I told him the truth about everything and that was the last we had heard from him. She said

She does have a point. Cody said

Well there is no need to worry about our "so called" leader right now. We can take care of our team without him. Ted said

Ted is right. Cody said

I know he is, but I don't know what to think about Randy anymore. I have feelings for him, but I don't know if he trusts me anymore. Riley said

Don't worry your self about it now. Just wait until he comes back and then you have talk to him. AJ said

You guys are right. She said

Glad you think so, but after tonight show we have a couple of days off. Why don't you come stay with Ted and me at Ted's place in Florida? Cody asked

I guess that would be fun. If it is okay with Ted? Riley said

Girl, you know that it is fine with me. Ted said.

Good it is settle we are going to Ted's and stay there until we come back to work. Cody said smiling.

Riley was happy that she had friends like Ted and Cody at the moment, but she still couldn't help, but wonder what was going to happen when Randy came back. She knew that she had developed feelings for him, but she didn't know if he would feel the same for her after what she told him. She just let everything fall from her mind for the moment because she was going to have a busy couple of days ahead of her.

_There you have it. Chapter 6_

_Do you think Randy is going to change is mind about Riley?_

_Is there still a chance that they are going to get together?_

_What do you think Miz, Swagger and Ziggler are going to do to her?_

_Please Review_


	7. A Bad Move

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!_

**Ted's home in Florida**

Riley had been enjoying herself with Ted and Cody acting like complete goof balls the entire time. What they didn't know was Miz, Swagger and Ziggler had followed them to Ted's house just so they could get even with them. Well Ted and Cody decided that it was a good idea for them to go to the gym while Riley was still sleeping. They lefted her a note then they headed out. As they pulled out of Ted's driveway and headed the gym five miles away from Ted's house Miz, Swagger and Ziggler knew that it was their time to get Riley away from them. When they saw that Ted and Cody were gone that was when they decided to go forward with there plan.

**Meanwhile in St. Louis**

Randy had been home for five days and all he could think about was Riley and how it took her so much courage for her to tell them the truth, but what did he do he ran out when she told him that she was raped and forced to do all of those things. Riley had always told him that he was like her protector and she didn't want anything to change that, but he did let that get in the way of everything. He knew that he took the easy way out for now, but he would have to face her when he got back, but he was worried about her so he decided that he would call Ted and Cody just to check and see how she was doing.

_Hello! _

_Hey Ted it's Randy._

_Oh hey! What is up man?_

_Nothing much. Just wondering how everything is going?_

_What do you mean?_

_You know what I mean Ted. How is she doing?_

_Why do you even care Orton. You ran away like you did with Sam! Cody yelled loud enough for him to hear_

_Ted, please tell Cody to leave Sam out of this. And the only reason I why ran was because I had to clear my head._

_Randy, I don't care why you left, but you have to understand when you left it made her feel like you didn't trust her just because she didn't come right out and say that she was forced to have sex with Ziggler and Swagger or that Miz raped her when she told him no. Ted said furious at the way Cody and Randy were acting._

_Guys, I am sorry for the way I lefted. Yes, I should have stuck around just to be a good guy, but you don't understand how hard I have fallen for this girl in such a short time._

_Randy, we don't have to get it, but you have to understand she was and still is scared to death that Miz, Ziggler and Swagger are going to try something. Cody said more calm._

_What do you mean?_

_Well this past Monday Stephanie suspended them for 90 days and Miz threaten Riley by saying she would have to watch her back. Ted said_

_Well at least they got suspended for 90 days. Where is she?_

_Randy, don't worry Cody and I have her here with us at my place in Florida! Ted said_

_Good. I am going to be on the next plane tomorrow!_

_Are you sure that your going to stick around? They both asked_

_Yes, I am sure. I don't want to be away from her at all and I don't want her to think that I was using her for a piece of ass._

_Well just call us and let us know what time you will be getting here so we can pick you up at the airport. Ted said_

_Will do. See you guys tomorrow._

_Yea man! Later!_

_Later! _

As Randy shut his phone he went straight up to his room and started packing his bags because he needed to show Riley that he made a mistake and that he was willing to wait for her no matter how long it takes. He knew that she was differently the one for him and he wasn't going to lose her.

**Back at Ted's house**

Riley woke up just to find the house completely empty. She walked around looking for any sign of Ted and Cody, but she couldn't find any. Until she walked pass the table just to see that there was a note there. She picked it up just to read it.

_Riley,_

_Cody and I have went out to the gym to work out. We will back soon don't worry if you need us before then we have our phones on us. Just call! Order you some food I lefted some money on the table. We will be back in an hour, two at the most._

_Ted._

Riley smiled to herself. She knew it took them a lot of time to write something like this, but she was happy that they even took the time to write the note. As she walked back into the living she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it and when she saw Miz, Swagger and Ziggler standing she couldn't do anything. Miz grabbed her and pulled her outside while Swagger covered her mouth and Ziggler stood by the car. When he saw that they were coming towards the car he popped the truck open as they put he inside the truck. Miz jumped into the driver side and Swagger in the passenger side and they sped off. Riley was kicking and screaming in the truck hoping that someone would hear, but it was no use. Ted and Cody were pulling in just as the car sped around the corner. As Ted pulled into his driveway Cody noticed that the front door was lefted wide open.

Ted jumped out of the car and ran into the house just to see that the note they lefted for Riley was on the floor right near the door. That was when he realize that the car that sped off was none other than Miz and his crew and they had taken Riley. Cody soon came in noticing that Riley wasn't there and that was when it hit him that Riley had been kidnapped by Miz. Ted called the cops while he told Cody to call AJ, Morrison and Randy. Cody just text AJ in which AJ text back and said that he was on his way that Morrison was with him and they would be there soon. Cody smiled and text back okay! Soon after that Ted got off the phone with the cops.

They are going to be here soon. Ted said

Good. We need to get her back. Cody said

Did you get up with AJ and Morrison? Ted asked

Yup. They are on their way as we speak. Cody said

Did you get up with Randy? Ted asked

Nope, I haven't tried yet. Cody said

Great! Well lets do it on the house speaker phone. Ted suggested.

Okay! Cody said getting nervous

_Yo guys. I haven't called the airlines yet. Randy said with a slight chuckle_

_Randy, that isn't why we calling you. Cody said_

_Okay then. Why are you two calling me? Randy asked_

_It is about Riley man. Ted said_

_What about her? Please tell me you didn't tell her that I was coming? Randy asked_

_No! Cody said_

_What is it guys? Your starting to scare me. Randy said_

_Randy, Riley has been kidnapped from my house. Ted finally said._

_What do you mean she was kidnapped? Randy asked_

_Well when we pulled onto Ted's street we saw a car speeding off in the other direction. We didn't pay to much attention to it that was until we pulled into Ted's driveway and saw that his front door was wide opened. We got out of the car and went into the house and noticed that the note we lefted for Riley was on the floor right near the front door. Then we realize that Riley was kidnapped by Miz and his group of gay men who think that they can please women. Cody said_

_Alright! I am getting a flight there tonight. Cause I will be damned if I am going to lose Riley to those assholes again. I am going to fight for her. Randy said_

_Okay dude. Just hurry up. Ted said_

_Don't worry cause I if I have drive there myself I will be there. Randy said and hung up the phone._

Ted and Cody hung up the phone and started to wonder how the hell Miz, Swagger and Ziggler find out where Ted lived at. That was when they both realized that Miz and his crew had to have followed them from the last place they were. Which means that Riley's bad feeling was right when they were at the arena, but they never thought that it would come true. Ted and Cody knew that they had to wait for the police to get there, but they didn't know what to tell them expect for what they saw. Just then the police pulled into Ted's driveway and they got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Are you Mr. DiBiase? The officer asked.

Yes sir. And this is Mr. Rhodes. Ted said

I am Officer Jackson and this is Officer James. We will be taking your statements. The officer said

Okay! Ted said

Can you tell us what happened? Officer James asked

Well when we pulled onto my street here and we saw a 96 Chevy Tahoe speeding down the street. We didn't pay it any mind until we pulled into my driveway and saw my front door wide opened. We got out of my car and went into just to see the note we lefted our friend Riley on the floor near the door. That was when we realize that she had been kidnapped from my house. Ted said

Do you know who would have done this sir? Officer Jackson asked

Yes sir. Michael Mizanin, Jack Hager (Swagger), and Nick Nemth (Dolph Ziggler). Cody said

May we ask how so you know this three young men? Officer James asked.

They work with us. Michael dated Riley for a while until Riley broke up with him for abusing her and raping her right along with the other two. Cody said

Alright! Thank you sirs. We will keep you updated on anything. Officer James said

Alright thank you. Do you have a card we can get just in case we hear something else? Ted asked them

That was when Officer Jackson handed them his card with his number on there. Ted said thank you as they watch the two officers leave. Ted and Cody went back into the house and waited for Randy, AJ and Morrison to get their asses there. About two hours later AJ and Morrison arrived and Ted filled them in on what was going on and what the cops told them. AJ knew that he was going to kill Miz before anyone could stop him. Morrison never thought that Mike would do anything like this, but he knew for sure that he didn't know what he thought his friend was. Another two hours went by and Randy finally got there. AJ saw that Randy was there and saw the look in his eyes and he knew that Randy had deep feelings for Riley so he didn't chew him out like he was going to before. Morrison patted him on his back while he was listening to Ted and Cody tell him everything. Ted showed the guys where they would be staying, Randy was put into the room Riley was staying in since he wanted to be near her things. They all went to sleep for the night trying to think happy thoughts.

**Cleveland, Ohio**

Miz and his goons were watching TV when they heard Riley moving around. They got up just to see Riley was scared to death. That just put a smile on Miz's face, but he knew that he wasn't going to lose the love of his life to man like Randy Orton even if he had to kill him and her both.

Mike why are you doing this to me? Riley asked

Because if I cant have you then no one will. Miz said

This is crazy Mike. You know that I love you, but am I not in love with you anymore. Riley said

Well that is the wrong answer Riley. Now your going to have to pay for that. Miz said

Riley looked at him in fear when she saw Jack coming towards her. She thought that he was going to rape, but instead he just beat the living shit out of her. When he was done Riley just lied on the floor holding her stomach and she was crying her eyes out because she was in so much pain.

Now that will teach you to back to me. Good night sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning. He said as he walked out the room.

When Riley him locked the door she knew that she was in her own personal hell and there was no way of her getting out anytime soon. Unless Ted, Cody, Morrison and AJ would come get her. She didn't know if Randy would want to be around her, but is all she was thinking about at the time . She thought about how they could just sit and talk about anything and everything. She remembered how he protected her from everything how he was always there when she needed him most. She thought about that as she drifted off into a nice sleep. What she didn't know is was that Randy, Ted, Cody, AJ and Morrison were doing everything that they could to get her back. They were hoping that it was soon.

_There it is Chapter 7!!!_

_Do you think Legacy and friends will get to Riley before it is to late?_

_Will Randy confuse his love to Riley?_

_Please Review_


	8. Knowing Where To Go!

_Thanks for the reviews!!!_

Riley has been living in a dark basement for roughly four days. She was praying each night that someone would come and save her from the hell that she was brought to days earlier, but Riley knew Mike, Dolph and Jack so well that they would cover up their tracks really well. All she could think about was getting the hell out of there and living her life the way she was suppose to do. Riley really wasn't sleeping like she should be because of the fact that she was sore all over her body. It was hard for her to breathe since Mike and his goons always kicked her it even went as far as Mike choking her. She had lost all hope of anything happening or for anyone to find her. She just wish they would kill her and get it over with because she didn't die this would just keeping going on.

**Ted's house in Florida**

So has anyone talked to Vince today? AJ asked

Yes! He saw everything on the news and you could damn well think that he is pissed at the three individuals that done this. Cody said

You know that he is going to do some damage control on this matter. Ted said

Yeah! But what are we going to do if we cant get to her in time? Randy asked

Don't think like that Randy! Riley is a tough girl she has been threw so much in her life and now that she has friends and family like us to help her when she needs it the most. We just cant give up on her. You know that she wouldn't on us. AJ said encouraging them to hang in there for Riley's sake.

They all agreed. About that time they heard a knock on the door. Ted walked over to the door with John, AJ, Cody and Randy close behind him. When he opened the door he saw John Cena, Melina, Mickie, Maria, Vanessa Carlson was standing there right along with someone that might have a lead to where the Miz is hiding Riley.

Hey guys! What are you doing here? Who is that? AJ asked

Sorry we didn't call Ted, but we needed to get here fast because this person right here might know where Miz is at with Riley. Cena said

What do you mean? AJ asked

This young lady right here is Mike's little sister Cameron. She over heard Mike talking at the arena the night that they got suspended and she heard them say something about following you here and taking Riley to a cabin in Cleveland where they are from. Melina said.

Is that true? Randy asked the young girl

Yes. I was happy that she had gotten away from him, but you have to understand Mike has completely lost his mind since he lost her. Cameron said

Well he should have thought about that before he put his hands on her. Morrison said

I understand that John, but you and I both know what Mike can do when he gets pissed off. I don't want to see her get hurt. Cameron said

You said their in Cleveland right? AJ asked

Yes. She said

I think that we need to get the police in on this. AJ said

There is no time for that AJ. If they catch wind that someone is on their trail they could take and ran somewhere else. We don't need to risk that. Randy said

He has a point AJ. Ted said

Will you be willing to help us out? Randy asked Cameron

Yes of course. I just want to get her away from him once and for all. She said

Great! I think that we all just need some sleep for tonight. Ted said

As everyone got settled in their rooms it was night that they could rest easily because they knew where they were keeping Riley at and soon they were going to get her back and take down Miz once and for all. They were just hoping that it wasn't to late to save her.

_There it is Chapter 8_

_Sorry so short!!! It gets better within the next couple of chapters._

_What do you think should happen?_

_Please review_


	9. The Final Straw

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are really helping so please keep them coming!**_

**Cleveland Ohio**

Riley had been woken up by Miz, Swagger and Ziggler fighting about something. She couldn't move to much otherwise her body would be in so much pain. So she just stayed quit and listen to what they were fighting about.

What do you mean they lefted his house? Miz shouted

Dude, the guy that we had watching them said he woke up and saw that they were gone. Dolph said

Who the fuck did you hire to watch them? Miz asked with his fists balled up

You told us to get a guy outside of the company and that what we did. His name is Kevin Jameson. Jack said

Where the hell did you find him? Miz asked

He went to school with me. He is the only guy I can trust to do anything like this. Jack stated.

Great! This is just fucking perfect. Now we have to keeping watching everything because you two dumb asses cant find someone that can not fall asleep on the job. Miz said as he stormed out the front door.

Damn, Jack what are we going to do? Dolph asked

I don't know, but I'm not liking this one bit. Jack said

When Riley heard the door slam again she started to ease her way up to her feet. When she stood up she grabbed a hold of her sides and she started walking to the door. She turned the knob to her surprise it was unlock. She opened it and walked out the front door. She started looking around trying to see if she saw Mike, Jack or Dolph anywhere when she didn't see or hear them she went straight to the phone she saw. She picked it up and dialed the first number that came to her head. 

_Hello. The voice_

Randy! It's Riley. She said slowly 

_Riley, where are you? Randy asked making everyone jump_

I don't know. Mike has me locked in some sort of cabin. She said

_Did they hurt you? AJ yelled_

Ow. Yes,. She said holding her sides trying to take some of the pain away.

_Riley, sweetie you have hang on just little while longer. Randy said_

I can try, but I don't know because he is getting more and more dangerous by the minute. Riley said

_We are on our way there now. Ted said_

What do you mean? Do you guys know where I am at? Riley asked

_Riley, Cena found Miz's sister and she told him that she over heard Miz talking to the goons and she heard him say they were going to follow us and take you when no one was around. Cody said_

Cameron told you that? Riley asked

_Yup. Don't worry baby sister we are on our way. So please try your best to make sure you don't do anything to piss him off. AJ said_

I'll try. Oh god their back. I have to go. Riley said

_Riley, I love you. Randy shouted _

What? Riley asked confused

_I said I have fallen in love with you. Randy said_

Randy I have to go. Riley said and slammed the phone down.

About that time Mike walked into the house just to see Riley slowly walking back to the room. He looked around just see if anything was out of place, but he didn't see anything out of place.

What the hell do you think your doing? Mike asked scaring the hell out of Riley

Oh. I woke up and I had to use the bathroom. Someone lefted the door unlock so I didn't think that you would mind if I use the bathroom. Riley said hoping that he wouldn't see right threw her.

Okay! Let me help you back into the room then. Mike said just as sweet

As he helped into the room and sat her down on the bed he gently started rubbing her cheeks. Riley had to keep in mind what AJ told her:_ Don't do anything that is going to make him hurt you. Just go with the follow Riley._ Mike continued rubbing her face as Riley sat there letting him touch.

Riley, you know that I never want to hurt you. Mike said

Yes, Mike I know. She replied

I just cant stand to see you with other guys like that. Mike said

Mike, they are just friends. I wasn't dating any of them. Riley said

Really? Then why I did I see you out on a date with Randy Orton then? Mike asked starting to get pissed off.

Mike, he just wanted to get to know me better. Riley said

He could have done that at the arena. Mike shouted scaring Riley

Mike, I swear nothing happened. Riley said shaking

Right. Then how come I saw you two kiss not once, but twice in two days. Mike asked he was beyond pissed right now.

Mike, it didn't mean anything. Riley said

Yeah right. I always knew you were a little slut and now your going to pay for what you have done over the past couple of months. Mike said standing with his fists balled .

Before Riley could say anything else Mike was all over her punching and kicking her. All Riley could do was scream out in pain because was actually hitting her with all of his mite. In just the nic of time Jack walked into the room and saw Mike all over Riley. Instead of joining in on the fun Jack went over to Mike and pulled him off of her.

What the hell are you doing Jack? Mike asked

Dude, I came in to check on her, but instead I find you beating the holy living shit out her. Jack stated

The bitch deserved it. Mike said

I don't know what the fuck she did to you this time, but you know that if you keep beating her up like this your going to kill her. Dude I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail. Jack said

I don't give a flying fuck what you want. If cant get what I want then no one will. Mike said.

Dude you better just calm your fucking self down because your bitching at the wrong fucking person. Jack said holding back with all his mite.

Dude whatever. I'm done here. Mike said as he walked out of the room

Jack finally calmed down enough to pick Riley up and put her on the bed. She didn't say anything because Mike had choked her so bad this time that she lost her voice. Jack knew that she was in so much pain, but there wasn't much he could do for her. For some reason Jack is starting to fall out of the group and he is getting tired of everything always about Mike. Mike never made anything about them, it had to be his way or the highway. Before Jack walked out of the room he bent down and covered Riley up with the blanket as he watch her drift into a slow sleep. As he walked out of the room he was thinking to himself:_ I seriously cant take this crap anymore. I don't want to leave her here with those two. So I guess I have to make a phone call to tell someone where they were hiding at. Then maybe then I can do my time and get on with my life. That is it my mind is made up I am going to make that one phone call._ Jack smiled to himself as he watched Mike in a amusement. He knew that this was something that was going to get Riley out of here and make Mike pay.

_There you have it. Chapter 9_

_Who do you think Jack is going to call?_

_What is Mike going to do when he finds out that Jack is making that phone call?_

_Do you think that RKO, AJ, Morrison, Ted, Cody and etc. are going to make it in time or do you think that they are going to be to late?_

_Do you think that Riley feels the same way about Randy?_

_Please review_


	10. The Rescue and The Let Down

_Thanks for the reviews!!!_

**Cleveland Ohio**

The gang finally made it to Ohio. Ted was waiting to get this over with as fast as possible. They looked at Cameron who as now giving them direction on how to get to the cabin while everyone was doing a bathroom break. Out of no where AJ's phone started going off which made everyone jump.

Don't worry it is probably Wendy calling me. AJ said was he pulled out the phone just to realize that he didn't know the number.

What is it AJ? Morrison asked

I have no idea who this is calling me. AJ said

Answer it. It could be Riley. Cody said

Hello! AJ said

_Dude, this is Swagger. Jack said_

Why the fuck are you calling my phone. How did you get my number? What have you done with my sister? AJ asked

_Don't jump to anything. I got your number from your sister. She is right here. I haven't touched her. I was calling you tell you where the hell to find us at. Jack said_

Why would you do that? AJ asked

_Look I understand that I made mistakes and everything, but now I am trying to make things right. I am tired of Mike's attitude and everything having to be about him. I just want this to be over with. I know that I am going to do my time when the police catches us, but I just want your sister out of here before Mike actually kills her. Jack said_

Okay! Where are you? AJ said

_We're like fifteen minutes away from town. Mike is sleeping so I can get Riley out of the house without him knowing it and bring her to you. Jack said_

Okay! We're at the Wal-Mart parking lot. AJ said

_Okay! We will be there shortly since I have already gotten her into the car. Jack said_

Alright! AJ said

_See you soon. And call the cops and I will tell them everything that happened. Jack said_

Alright. Thanks for giving her back. AJ said

_Not a problem anymore. Bye! Jack said as he shut his cell phone_

AJ shut his phone and he felt that he had eyes on him, but he never said anything. Cameron I need you to call the police cause Jack is bringing Riley to us and he wanted us to call the police so he could tell them everything and they could get the Miz and Ziggler. Cameron done what AJ asked her to do while the rest of the gang just stood there waiting for Swagger to bring Riley to them. They knew that they were going to have to take to a hospital because Jack did tell them that she was beaten very badly. Randy was the one that probably was going to need to be held back, but it wasn't anything that Ted and Cody couldn't do.

About twenty minutes later Jack pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot when he saw AJ standing off to the side. Jack pulled up right along the side of them and got out of the car. He saw how Randy was going to jump him, but stopped because he was more worried about Riley than anything. About that time the cops pulled up right beside them and got out of the car.

What seems to be the problem here? The officer asked

Officer, My name is Jack Hager. I wanted to report that me, and couple of my friends kidnapped, abused and raped Riley Jones. Jack said

Where are the other two people now? The officer with his hand on his gun

They are back at the cabin we have been holding the young lady hostage at. Jack said

Where is Ms. Jones at? The officer asked

She is right here in the car. Jack said pointing

Without hesititation AJ ran over to car the and pulled Riley out. Riley screamed in pain and AJ didn't know what to do. Randy walked over to him and held his arms out for her. AJ placed Riley gently into Randy's arms as he carried her over to the back of his Hummer. He put her down in the back and stayed right there with her as Ted and Cody told the officer what had happened in Florida. The officer took Jack in to custody put him the back of the car and that was when backup came to them. The officer explained what was going on and how Jack was going to take them to the cabin where the other two guys were at. The ambulance showed up and picked Riley up and took her straight to the hospital. AJ rode with his sister while the others followed them in the Hummer.

**Cleveland Hospital**

Riley woke up in a hospital bed not knowing how she got there. She thought she was dreaming at first, but then realize that there were a bunch of guys sleeping in the room with her. She smiled when she saw AJ was in the chair next her bed holding her hand. When she moved her hand AJ woke up and looked at her.

Hey big brother. She said low because her voice wasn't completely gone, but it was hard for her to talk

Riley! Your wake. He said with excitement waking everyone else up in the room

She nodded. How did I get here? She asked

Jack brought you to us at Wal-Mart's parking lot and he turned himself in. As far as we know they went and got Mike and Dolph. Ted said

Oh! She said

Riley, the doctor's said that you have broker ribs and some inertial bleeding and they think that its is best for you see a therapist. AJ said

AJ I know. I wanted to see a therapist about everything. Can you guys please give Randy and me a minute please. Riley asked them

When everyone walked out of the room Riley patted the bed for Randy to sit next to her. As Randy sat down next her and he took her hand into his she smiled at little bit.

I'm glad that we have you back now. Randy said

Me too. Randy we have to talk. Riley said

I know. He said

About the phone call. She said

Look Riley I know that you have been threw a lot with Mike, but I meant every word I said to you on the phone. Riley I have fallen in love with you. He said

Randy, you don't even know me. I think the reason why you think your in love with me is because you had taken care of me for so long. Riley said

No. Riley I know what I feel. He said

Randy, I love you for being such a great friend to me, but I am messed up. I have been for a long time and I'm not ready to be in a relationship this fast. Randy, I need help before I could even think about getting into another relationship. She said

Riley please. I don't want to be without you, I need you. He said

Randy, I cant be the one for you. If you love me like you say you do then you will move on and find someone you can be with that can love you back. Not me. Randy I could never love you back, I could never make love to you the way you should be made love to. Randy, I love you as a friend nothing more. Riley said

Riley, please don't do this to me. He begged.

Randy, I have to. I need to get help and I don't you want you waiting around for me to get back because to tell you the truth I might be gone for awhile. She said

Please. He said once more

Randy, I promise you that I will write to you, but my heart is here anymore for anyone. It like it was "Already Gone" when you came into my life. I don't want to use you. So for me will you please try to move on. Riley asked.

For you Riley I will do anything. He said

Thank you Randy. She said as she kissed him one more time. He kissed her back knowing that this was the last time that he would ever get to do that with her ever again.

_There you have it Chapter 10!!!_

_Sorry to say this, but the next chapter will be the last one. It is going to be about Riley getting out of the hospital after spending three years there._

_Please review and if you have any ideas at all please send them my way. Thanks_

_Special thanks goes out to xheartofstonex because she helped with this chapter more that she will ever know._


	11. The Future

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!_

**Three years later**

Riley had just been released from the hospital where she put herself because she figured that it would be best if she got all the help that she needed there. As she walked into the airport she had a new lease on life. She was happier than ever and all she wanted to do is see her friends and family. Riley had kept her promise to Randy to write to him every chance that she got she even got some letters in return. Riley remember this one letter Randy wrote to her telling her about his new girlfriend.

_Riley,_

_Glad to hear that your doing better and stop having nightmares about them. Working is getting harder because they have being like a heartless bastard when you know that I'm not even like that. Well I have a new girl in my life. Her name is Samantha. She is the greatest. Ted and Cody on the other hand don't think that she is all the great for me, but I don't get them. Sam never done anything to them, but you know how Ted and Cody are. I cant wait to see you when you get out. Maybe you can get your old job back and become our manager again. Well Riley have to go to._

_TTYL,_

_Randy_

Thinking about that letter just made her smile. She knew that she done the right thing when she told him not to get involved with her for him to move on with his life. She just couldn't wait to see him and his new girlfriend. Riley boarded her plane and sat down. AJ had brought her an ipod for Christmas last year and she finally is getting a chance to use it. She put the headphones on and she started listening to the music that she missed so much. The plane ride was going to be long and unstressful in her eyes.

**Florida airport**

AJ, Ted, and Cody were waiting on Riley's plane to land. They were so excited about seeing her again. They couldn't believe that it had been three years since she was in the hospital seeking all the help that she needs. Ted missed being her big brother figure, Cody on the other hand missed her because he had a crush on her. AJ just missed being around his sister. He want her to know all about her three little nephews. The guys hadn't told Morrison or Randy because they didn't know how Riley would react around them at the moment since she had a past with both of them and it was dealing with Mike.

They were there for about three hours when they saw Randy and Morrison walking up. AJ couldn't believe his eyes neither could Cody or Ted.

What the hell are you guys doing here? AJ asked

Well since you didn't tell us about Riley getting out of the hospital and her coming here we figured that we should just show up. Morrison said

Where is Sam Randy? Ted asked

I'm right here. Sam said walking next to her boyfriend

Great! That is all Riley needs to see when she gets off the plane. Cody said

Cody, I have told Riley about Sam. Randy said

Yeah, but does Miss. Little Queen Bee here know about Riley? AJ asked

All I know is that she is your sister that was in a hospital for something to do with Mike. Sam said

You're an asshole Orton. AJ said

He didn't tell me. I over heard Melina and some of the other divas talking about it. Sam said with a smile on her face

Dude, we are going to tell you this once if you don't keep her mouth shut we are going to knock her out. Ted said

Randy are you going to let them talk to me like that? Sam asked

He has no choice in the matter Sam. Cause if you do anything to upset my sister your going to be paying for it. AJ said

Guys, I promise that she isn't going to say anything to her or about her. Right Sam? Randy said looking at her

Yeah, what ever . Sam said

They all sat down and waited for Riley's plane to land. Sam was getting on everyone's nervous. So when they finally saw Riley walking towards them it made everything seem better. AJ was the first one up to get his sister.

Riley, thank god. I have you missed you so much. AJ said

Thanks, big brother. Miss you too. Riley said trying to catch her breathe

Alright AJ, it's our turn. Ted and Cody both said.

Fine. AJ said as he moved.

Well look at the two of you. Have you been good boys while I was gone? Riley asked

Yes and No! they both said

What do you mean no? riley asked

You will find out in just a minute. Cody said pointing towards Randy, Morrison and Sam

You have got to be kidding me. Riley said

Nope. Randy brought her with him. Cody said

The girl is like a leech. She sucks the blood out of everyone just to get her own way. Ted said causing Riley to laugh

Hey girly. Morrison said

Hello there John Morrison. Riley said as she pulled him into a hug.

God girl you look so much better. He said

Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Riley said

What about me? Randy asked

Well I don't know about you anymore Orton. She said

Very funny Riley. Randy said as he hugged her and she saw the look of jealousy in Sam eyes.

I'm guessing that this is Samantha. Riley said

Yes, that is my girl. Randy said

It is nice to meet you. Sam said extending her hand

Likewise. Riley said as she took Sam's hand and shook it

Everyone could tell that Sam and Riley were going to be like fighting really soon, but Riley didn't want to start anything with her because she had moved on with her life as well. She was just happy for Randy that he found someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. Just then a guy walked right next to Riley.

Little sister, who is this? AJ said pointing at the guy

Oh you guys I would like you to meet Evan James. He is my boyfriend that I have been seeing for the past six months. Riley said

Well, looks like you have been busy. Ted said

Guys, I met him in the hospital. He understands what happened to me because the same thing happened to him when he was younger. Riley said grabbing Evan hand.

We're happy for you girly. Morrison said with everyone agreeing with him

Riley knew that things were going to be different, but she just didn't realize that she had a strong support system to help her threw it. She had gotten her job back and she was working with Randy, Cody and Ted again. Riley and Evan got a place together which wasn't to fair from Ted's place. Riley attended Randy and Sam's wedding which was the happiest that she has seen Randy. Riley and Sam have become really close friends since they first met it just took them longer than expected since Riley had to put Sam in her place more than once. Everything had fallen into place and Randy's little family moved to Florida so that he could be closer to Riley, and Ted. Everyone is happy and living their life to the fullest.

The End.

_Please review….._

_Thanks again to all that have read this story. The next couple of stories I am going to be working on is Expect the Unexpected 2: Fighting to Keep what they have_


End file.
